


After all these Years

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Rickie gets an unexpected text from Rayanne.





	After all these Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Isla Mujeres, at and for the prompt "Sunset"

Rickie looks down on his phone, bare toes buried in the sand. 

The sun is close to setting, covered by clouds, but promising a spectacular return for the most important bit. 

Speaking of...

Two-three tears fall from Rickie's eyes. He chides himself for the lump in his throat. They're angry tears, he tells himself. 

It's been so long since highschool.

The message on his phone reads: " In San Francisco for a week -- can we meet? Rayannne"

Did she sign the text message because she thought he'd deleted her?

The ocean, generous as always, takes all of Rickie's feelings without judgement.


End file.
